


Teldirthalelan

by laveIIans



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crosspost from Reddit, F/M, Freeform, Memories, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad, Solavellan, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveIIans/pseuds/laveIIans
Summary: Originally posted by me on RedditA drink, a sigh, tension, a heavy silence, a feeling of dread while remembering a good moment.Ashara Lavellan comes to the tavern at Skyhold and finds Solas there, along with something unexpected...





	Teldirthalelan

**Author's Note:**

> _Teldirthalelan_ (from FenxShiral) - stupid, one who will not learn

Ashara sipped the Antivan brandy quietly, looking around the tavern. For once it was quiet, nearly empty, and she was left alone with her thoughts. Everyone was absorbed in their own conversations at other tables, and though they had all offered her a bow or salute of some kind when she entered, they were content to leave her be now.

 _Odd_ , she mused. The tavern was usually packed, or at least livelier than… whatever this was. Still, it gave her time to put her thoughts in order.

“You’re not busy, Inquisitor?” He still called her that, sometimes. She liked to imagine it had become as much a nickname for her as _vhenan_ had; he had turned something professional and stifling into something personal and affectionate, even teasing. ‘Inquisitor’ was spoken with a smile, now.

“Oh, I can always make time for you, Solas,” she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. “Come, sit with me.” She shuffled over on the bench, patting a spot next to her that he took up happily. “The only thing I’m busy with is trying to make this brandy disappear.”

“Ah. A magic trick, then. I am not unfamiliar with how those work, you know.” He mimed drinking with his hands and she laughed.

“Perhaps you might share the burden, then?” She offered the bottle to him.

“Such a heavy burden for such gentle shoulders.” Solas took a gulp from the bottle before he moved for a second sip.

“Who, yours or mine?”

“I don’t believe I specified, _vhenan_.” His smile was wolfish, and only grew wider when she half-heartedly gave his arm a swat. “But it seems to be a little more troublesome for you, so perhaps I should… _take care_ of this for you.”

“ _Teldirthalen_ ,” Ashara muttered, but her lover only chuckled. “This was a drink you recommended to me, after all.” She kissed him softly, too shy to offer more than a gentle press of the lips in public, but he gave her an appreciative look as she nestled into his shoulder. “Why did you come here in the first place, Solas?”

“To be with you, of course.” He looked surprised, and his smile faltered a little. “Unless you want to be left alone, in which case I will – ”

“ _Stay_ ,” she pleaded, clutching his hand tightly. “Your Inquisitor commands it. I… need company.” Her shoulders sagged.

“And yet there are still a few who remain in the tavern. They would be glad to keep you company, I assume, and yet you sit here alone.”

“I was lonely before,” Ashara admitted, “but now you’re here.”

“Now I am.”

They exchanged a smile, but something felt odd this time. She wasn’t sure what, but something felt slightly off, out of place. There was something wrong.

Her hands trembled slightly. “Solas…” She paused. “I’m not sick, am I?”

“You are perfectly healthy, _vhenan_. There is nothing to trouble you, unless you _desperately_ crave the brandy, in which case – ”

 She shook her head. “There’s something _wrong_ here,” she thought aloud, looking around the tavern. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the people drinking at their tables, talking amongst themselves, and Cabot was cleaning and preparing the mugs as usual. The servants were all occupied with their usual tasks.

Ashara could feel a sense of dread growing, but she still couldn’t explain why. All she knew was that she was terrified, and every instinct in her body was telling her to bolt. She tried to think, combing her mind to understand what was happening to her. _Was I poisoned? Am I under a spell?_ The realisation came to her quicker than she was willing to admit, but it was not what she wanted to hear.

“Solas,” she said quietly, looking away from him. _I will not be tempted_. “Where is Cole?”

“Cole?” The mage looked puzzled. “I suspect he is somewhere wandering Skyhold, although if you wanted his _precise_ location, then…” He closed his eyes.

“Please, bring him here.”

Solas opened his eyes, and she took a moment’s pleasure in how unsettled he seemed… and then the spirit was by her side.

“Cole, I must ask you something. Are you here with me right now?”

“Yes, I am, but he is – ”

“I know,” she said quickly. “But I want you to help me.”

He nodded, understanding immediately. “You will need to let go,” he said gently.

Ashara turned back to Solas one last time. “It was a pleasant dream while it lasted, _vhenan_ ,” she told him softly, giving his hand a final squeeze. She wished she could hold it forever.

Then she faced Cole again. “ _Distract me_ ,” she commanded, closing her eyes as she felt the spell wash over her.

When she opened them again, Solas had gone, but the spirit remained. He gave her a sad look. “You were remembering,” he explained, “and you _wanted_ him to be there, so he was.”

“Daydreaming,” she muttered bitterly. No wonder the tavern had given her a wide berth; they could probably feel the grief still emanating from her in waves. “I should have known.” She pointed to the bottle, resisting the urge to fling it at the wall. “I don’t touch Antivan brandy anymore.” 

 _Teldirthalelan_.


End file.
